No You Girls
by AbandonAllShipsLover
Summary: No You Girls by: Franz Ferdinand. boys just want the girls to know what the girls put them through. the good and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own darkest powers :(

Chapter 1

It was morning. It had taken longer to get to the safe house then we thought it would. We had all slept in the truck, except for Andrew. I could see that he was exusted, but he was determind to get the the safe house as quickly as he could.

I was sitting in the far backseat with Tori, who was at the moment, snoring very loudly with her face pressed against the window. Simon and Derek had occupied the middle seats, Simon drawing while listening to his iPod, and Derek just staring blankly out at the forest the enveloped us.

I could see his reflection in the window, mouth set in his usual frown, startling green eyes looking lost and sullen. I was worried about him. When Andrew had first found us in the woods behind his house, his wasn't expecting to see Derek so... grown up. He had tried to recognize the boy he used to know, but he couldn't see it. All he saw was a predator, not Derek. And that upset Derek, and made me mad. Derek is most definatly not a monster.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I forgot I was staring at him, and now, he too, was staring back through the window reflection. He looked confused for a second, then he frowned as if trying to figure something out, then he relaxed, looking back at me with so much softness and gentleness in those stunning eyes. Huh. _What is up with him? This is so un-Derek-like, maybe I should be scared..._

"Finally, we're here," sighed a tiresome Andrew. I reluctantly looked away from Derek to the biggest house I'd ever seen. The thing was... it didn't look like a house, it looked like a mini college dorm, big enough for about appox. 25 people. Weird but cool, I thought.

Andrew killed the engine and got out, we all did the same, but not as easily. "Outta my way dog breath, I need out _now_," Tori demanded, trying to crawl up and over Derek to get to the door, while swatting me in me process. "Don't call me that," Derek growled, which earned an uneasy glace from Andrew. Simon, also had something to say, "Do you mind not sticking that beast in my face, Queen Spaz?", Simon gestured at her butt. Tori turned to him, shooting daggers, "How bout you-" I cut her off raising my voice, "How about we all just shut up and one at a time get out of the effing car?". Everyone turned, shocked at my outburst. Simon looked as if I'd grown another head, Derek looked very impressed, and Tori looked unaffected, but at least I got her to shut it.

So after we had all managed to get out of the truck, Derek and Simon went to the back to unload our bags. I went go grab mine from Derek's hand, but he flung it over his shoulder along with his. "I can carry it you know, I'm not _that_ weak," I said, giving him a look, while trying to fight a smile, but it got through. He looked down at me with that odd softness again and give the tiniest smile, "I know, but I want to," was all he said. Well then.

I stared to make my way to the door where Andrew stood knocking. I turned around to see Derek right behind me, and he smiled again. _Who _is_ this? This can't be Derek._ Off to the side, I saw Simon burning holes in the back of Derek's head with the angriest look I have ever seen on him. _Sheesh, what's his beef?_

As soon as we made it to the door, it unlocked and opened to a tall man with black hair, warm dark brown eyes, and a fatherly smile. He had to have been in his early 30's.

"Andy! You've finally arrived," the man greeted with a shoulder slap for Andrew. "Yes Tom, we have," Andrew replied tiredly, but with a smile for his, what seemed like, an old friend. "Well come on in, breakfest is about to start," Tom said slapping Andrew one more time, then ushering all of us in.

Once inside the entryway, Tom said, "Well kids the kitchen is just down the hallway, and you can just leave your bags here, I'll take them," Tom held out his hand, and all of our bags started levitating. "Andrew, could I talk to you in my study for a second?" Tom ask, looking over at Andrew. He simply nodded and followed Tom into a different part of the house, the floating bags trailing behind. Telekinetic half-demon, I though.

"Well I'm starving so are you coming," Derek asked, poking me in the ribs with a pleading look on his face saying, "please please please I'm begging you, I need food!". I giggled and nodded and began walking with him. Once again, I saw Simon giving Derek that sleep-with-one-eye-open look. I'll have to ask him what's up later.

We had just reached the threshold of the kitchen were Derek abruptly stopped. Tori and Simon walk in without a backwards glance, but I stayed, watching Derek's nostrils flare, then his eyes widden in fear. _Say _what_ now? Derek never got scared, ever._

"What is it?", I asked quietly and calmly, lightly touching his arm. He gulped and looked down at me trying, but failing, to hide his shock. "Werewolves," he said in a hushed voice. I felt my own eyes widden in shock as I finally understood. "How many?" I whispered, as softly as possible.

"3".

"Oh".

Then there was a crash.

**so? what do you think? if you review, i will give you your very own ghetto name, mine's nerdburger (ya i don't get it either). werid thing to say to ask for reviews but i'm just like that. so pretty pretty pretty please review! pretty please with a shirtless derek ontop?**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own darkest powers X(

Chapter 2

The crash came from the kitchen. Followed by some yelling, and another crash. I felt Derek stiffen beside me, and I involentarily grabbed his hand. His head shot down to our hands, then up to my face, and some of the tension left his body, but he was still alert. "A-are you scared?" I stuttered lamely, knowing that for a fact I was definately scared. Derek looked down at his feet and muttered, "Just,- nervous I guess," I nodded, looking into the kitchen. Derek placed his fingers on my chin and turned my head to face him, "And a little scared too," he said, voice barely above a whisper. I gave him a small smile and a hand squeeze, which startled him. I smiled again, bigger this time.

We then turned our attention back to the kitchen. With a deep breath, Derek said, "I guess we should go in, I'm kinda starved." I nodded and took a deep breath of my own, then started towards the angry sounds with Derek at my heels. As soon as we stepped foot inside, a plate came flying towards my head. Derek quickly pulled me back into his chest before the plate could take my head off. It hit the wall beside us and shattered into tiny pieces. My gazed lifted to see a boy and a girl, both around my age, with the boy's hands raised as if to calm the girl down, who's hair, was standing on end and shooting blue sparks.

"Honestly Sammy, what did I _do?_" the boy asked out of confusion. He had light brown curly hair with a very light shade of green for his eyes. The girl, Sammy, started fumming at him again with a look that could kill pigeons in mid-flight. She had black hair with crazy amber eyes. "What you _did_ was check out that new girl as she walk to the fridge. Right infront of me!", she jabbed her finger at Tori who was looking very uncomfortable with the situation. "And don't call me Sammy! You know I hate that Aarron." Aarron lowered his hands and slowly made his way over to her. "Okay, I'm sorry Samantha, but will you at least give me a chance to explain myself?" he took her hand in his and kissed the top. Samantha softened just the slightest and her hair had stopped sparking. "Make it good," was all she said. Aarron let out a sigh of relief and began his explination.

"Well as you can see, she and these other three people,-" he gestured to Derek and I, and Simon who was standing off in the background, secretly watching Derek. WTF? "- are new here, so yes I did glance at her when she walked by because I had never seen her before. It doesn't mean I'm at all interested, because, well, I have a _girlfriend_," he emphasized but squeezing her hand. Samantha blushed. "And even though shes a little bi-polar, and can become jealous very easily, I still love her more than anything," Aarron finished by kissing her hand again. Samantha smiled then looked down at her feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry Aarr-bear," she mummbled. "I know, I love you," he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. I looked up at Derek, who still had me attached to his chest. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"I just don't get what I'm doing wrong!" sounded a voice that was getting closer to the kitchen. Soon enough, two guys came around the corner and sat at the kitchen table. Both were _very_ muscular and very tall. One of the boys had dark brown curly hair with deep brown eyes and his head in his hands. The other boy who was a bit taller, looked like he had just woken up, his straight black hair was tousled and his navy blue eyes were being rubbed. They looked around Derek's age, and judging by the look Derek had as soon as we heard them speak, I knew what they were. Ah, 2/3 werewolves. Aarron whispered something in Samantha's ear, and she nodded. They left the kitchen.

"Ryne, bro, come on, tell me something that can help me with Alana," the sleepy-looking guy, Ryne, shrugged, "Matthew, dude, I don't know what to tell you. I can't exactly give you advice on how to tell your mate that she's your mate." "But you told Sarah that she was your mate and you two are perfectly happy!" Matthew threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Yeah, well, it's different for everyone's mate okay?" Ryne got up, walked to the fridge, and took out a jug of orange juice. Just then, a girl, probably a year younger than me, with wavy golden-blond hair and light blue hair that had smokey blue rings around the outsides, walked in with Guitar Hero pj's. She was a little shorter than me too, thank god! As soon as she stepped foot inside, Ryne in one swift motion, whipped around, picked her up and kissed her. "Morning," Ryne mummbled. "And good morning to you too," the girl said, whom I'm guessing was Sarah. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms, just smiling at one another. Huh, I guess thats what it's like to be mates. Once again, I looked up at Derek, and was confused. Derek was looking at Ryne and Sarah. And was looking utterly destroyed. Heartbroken almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey dudes! sorry about not giving you your ghetto names yet but that is what i'm doing right now. since my name is nerdburger (?) i will try and make better names for you but names that are just as weird. and, i think they will probs not be ghetto names because i looked at a list of real ghetto names, and they are like actual names, not nicknames like i wanted soooo sorrrys bout that. shout outs for my follow authors! review and tell me what you think! will change name if you want me to:**

**WebstersDopeGirl- dirtydirt**

**plaidtastic- dogchow**

**murrey-2012- skitzy**

**xXChlerekXx- chompchompattack**

**EmeraldRain37- corrosivebunny**

**doarfthXx- cheesetaco**

**SweetDreamzz3116- naptime**

**alexanderrules- fishsticks**

**KiLlErDaWn- sockrock**

**moon-called-princess- jubejube**

**ChaaisSaying- maggotsoup**

**MortalInstrumentsObsessed- rabies**

**Vividly'xD- speedboat**

**hawaiiangirl- hobosgirl**

Chapter 3 (DPOV)

The two werewolves entered the kitchen. I stiffened. Would they not care that my friends and I had invaded their home? I didn't know. For all I could have known, they could be monsterous lunatics that would stop at nothing to defend their territory. Which ment that I had once again put my pack in danger because of what I am. A monster. A freak. I felt Chloe shift against my chest to look up at me. I didn't dare look at her, for fear that she would see how terrified I was. I had to be the strong one. Strong for Chloe and my pack. And I would do anything to keep them safe. I would fight if I needed to. I'd barely heard Aarron whisper in Samantha's ear, I was to busy focusing on the predators infront of me.

The werewolves had been talking to each other for a while, and I had been blocking out the words, even though they seemed to be paying us no attention at all, that didn't mean I was letting my guard down. But as soon as I'd heard the word mate, my gaze shot down to Chloe, who was watching the boys with complete interest on the topic. To make sure no one else noticed my sudden look towards Chloe, I let my gaze sweep the room only to have them lock onto Simon's death stare. I had noticed that Simon had been acting like a PMSing Tori ever since we left the car. I tore my gaze away. I'd have to ask him what's up later, for now I would focus on the conversation of mates. From what I could gather, the boy named Matthew was having problems with telling this girl, Alana, that she is his mate. The other boy, Ryne, was basically saying that he couldn't tell him what to do because everyone's mate is different, and you'll just have to find a way, like he'd had with his mate, Sarah.

_If only it were that easy buddy_, I thought to myself. I'm basically in the same boat as Matthew. Maybe they arn't so bad after all. Just then, a petit girl around Chloe's age, shorter than Chloe too, with golden-blond hair and interesting blue eyes, walked into the kitchen sleepily. Ryne immediatly turned his attention to her, and kissed her. I'm guessing thats Sarah. The mates were smiling and holding each other with so much love, that I felt something snap inside of me. _Their so happy, so perfect. Why? Why can't I have that too? Why can't I tell her so that she will accept me and we can live just as happily?_ I'll tell you why. Because I'm a monster, especially to her. Not on purpose, never on purpose. But she could never love me. She would run screaming for the hills if I told her, not to mention hate me forever. And worst of all, it didn't help the situation given the fact that she was leaning against my chest, looking up at me.

**so sorry that it is such a short chapter, but i've been so busy studying for my exams, not to mention that my best friend in the world Kristen just told me that shes moving away :( it very much sucks, but pretty please review to tell me what you think of the chapter in dereks pov, and of your nicknames. next chapter will be in chloes pov and i will be introducing more new characters, and i promise it will be longer, sooooo yaaaaaaaa zat iz all!**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i don't own darkest power

**sorry for the late update, i was on vaycay, heres the next chapter, enjoy! and just so theres no confusion on my characters names, this is how you pronounce some of them: Alana- like A-LA-NA not like Elena, Ryne- like rain, Ana- like Anna- short for Anastasha.**

Chapter 4 (CPOV)

Seeing Derek like this, it made me want to, I don't know, punch somebody. I couldn't stand to see him like this, it just wasn't normal. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, and was about to, when Andrew walked into the emotion-filled room and said, "There you guys are. Everyone is in the livingroom, we're going to start introductions so come on," he finished, leaving us to follow behind. Simon, who had been keeping his eyes glued to Derek finally snapped out of he dazed, plastered on a extremely faked smile, and walked over to us. "Come on Chloe, lets get a seat," he said and grabbed my arm rather roughly, ripping me right out of Derek's arms. I winched and snatched my arm back, "Ouch Simon, what is your problem?" "Yeah Simon, what _is_ your problem?" Derek added, moving his body infront of me, sort of protectively. Simon glared up at Derek and something flash in his almond eyes, so fast that I almost didn't catch it. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. The three of us turned our heads to see Matthew, Ryne, and Sarah staring at us like we were the most interesting sitcom on TV. This was getting very uncomfortable so I said, "Umm, I'm gunna go to the livingroom, uh, see ya in there," that was so lame, I felt like facepalming myself. I moved out from behind Derek, who watched me with sad eyes. "I'm gunna go with her," said a tiny voice. I looked over and saw Sarah gave Ryne a quick peck on the lips, and start to walk over to me. I smiled.

"So that wasn't awkward at all," Sarah said sarcasticly. "Yeah I don't know what's up with them and its driving me crazy," I sighed. "Ooooo boy drama," she said, nudging my shoulder, I smiled again, I think we're going to be good friends.

"So now that everyone is here, we can start introductions." We all had filed into the livingroom to meet the other supernaturals. There had to be about 20 people all together. Derek, Simon, Tori and I all sat on the leather couch, while Andrew stood beside us. I hated to point out that Derek and Simon sat on opposite sides of the couch, which meant that they were still fighting. "I'll start off," Tom began, "Hello, my name is Tom, I'm 32 and I'm a telekinetic half-demon. Alana and Johnny are my kids. After their mother was killed by the Edison Group, we took off with some follow contacts and built this safe house." When he finished, he gestured to two kids, a girl and a boy, who sat beside each other. The boy spoke first, "Hey I'm Johnny, 16, telekinetic half-demon, and this is my sister Alana, she's 15 and she's also a telekinetic half-demon." Johnny had short, spiked-up black hair with grayish eyes. He spoke for his sister, Alana, who had hair down to the middle of her back which was also black, and also had gray eyes. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. _That's Matthew's mate_, I thought.

The introductions continued around the room to Samantha sitting on Aarron's lap, "Sup, I'm Aarron, I'm 15 and a shaman, Samantha here is my girl, Skylar is my older sister." "I'm Samantha, 15 and I'm a witch, and if anyone calls me by anything else, I will burn them alive,-" Well she and Tori will be great friends."Oh, and Tray is my older brother," she pointed over to the loveseat to a couple holding hands. "I'm Tray, I'm 19 years old, and a necromancer. Ana is my girlfriend," he had smokie black hair with dark amber eyes. "Hi, my name is Ana, I'm 18 and I'm a Aquas half-demon, Sarah is my little sister," she had the same golden-blonde hair as her sister but had orange coloured eyes. We looked over to Sarah, Ryne, Matthew and another girl sitting on the opposite couch. "I'm Sarah, I'm 14 years old and a Exustio half-demon. I'm also Ryne's mate." "Hey, my name's Ryne, I'm 17 and I'm a werewolf, Matthew is my younger brother." "Hi, I'm Matthew and I'm a 16 year old werewolf," he looked longingly over at Alana, who didn't seem to catch his gaze. "And I'm Skylar, I'm 16 and I'm also a shaman like my brother Aarron," she had mid-length curly brown hair with pale green eyes. There was still two more people to introduce, but they looked like adults. "Sup, my name is Brandon, I'm 27 and I'm a werewolf, and this girl here is my mate Mady," Brandon had sandy-blonde hair with soft brown eyes. He had his arm around a girl with chocolate-brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi, I'm Mady, 22, and a witch."

We were about to start our intros when Simon blurted out, "Okay, so, I have a question for Ryne," Ryne looked started by the outburst but nodded for Simon to continue, "Yeah, so, don't you think Sarah is a bit too young to be your mate?" I was outragged. "Simon!" I exclaimed, but before I could say anymore, the shit hit the fan. **(pardon my language.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i don't own darkest powers**

**yes DeathPrincess2343 you my have a ghetto name or nickname thingy. it will be: suckerpunch (great movie btw) sorry to all my fans but this will probs be a shorter chapter cuz im going on holidays tomorrow (again). i will write as soon as i get back, but for now i leave you all with something to think about.**

Chapter 5

When I say that shit hit the fan, I meant that Sarah started to hyperventilate like mad and started to whimper out of a terror that I did not understand. Ryne's intire controll just shut down, "Ana!" he shouted, and as if already knowing what to do she ran quickly to his side and took her little sister in her arms, trying to soothe her. Ryne shot his gaze to Simon, and from the look on Simon's face I could tell that he must have peed himself. "What the fuck is your problem?" Ryne exploded. Simon shrank back in his seat, but answered in a firm but shaky voice, "I-I was just asking, I mean, don't you think its weird that your 3 years older than her?" I couldn't believe this! Just then, Sarah burst into uncontrollable sobs and continued to whimper something to Ana, "Don't let it happen! Please, please don't let it happen!" she cried. Ana looked troubled, "Sweetie its gunna be okay, just take some deep breaths and try to relax," but Sarah just started shaking violently and her hands began to glow. "No... no, no!" she shouted. Ryne ran back to her and grabbed her wrists. "Sarah look at me. Look at me!" Then flames shot out of her hands and into Ryne's face. "Ouch!" he jumped back covering his face, and then the flames grew taller as Sarah cried harder, "Ryne! Oh my god! No!" Ryne got up and grabbed Simon by the front of his shirt and lifted until Simon's head barely touched the cieling. "This is all your fault!" Ryne roared, then dropped Simon flat on his butt before he ran back to Sarah. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a freak. I don't deserve to live! I'm so sorry, so so sorry..." Sarah whimpered, trying to stop the mini fires in her hands. "Don't you dare say that!" Ryne picked her up then said, "Ana." She nodded and as if she had already done it before, she created an ball of water in her hand and touched it to each of Sarah's hands to put out the fires. Sarah had stopped shaking but was still crying when Ryne carried her upstairs. With one last look at Simon, Ryne said, "Your gunna pay for this," in a venomious voice that had me scared.

The room had fallen silent, and everyone had there eyes on Simon, who was looking very uncomfortable. Aarron, Samantha, and Skylar all stood up and left the room with dirty looks for Simon as they went by, following them were Johnny, Alana, and Matthew. Tom, Brandon, Mady, and Andrew all whispered to each other, nodded, and also left the room. "We'll continue introductions later," said Andrew who look very disappointed with Simon. Tray walked over to Ana, who had been staring Simon down this whole time, whispered into her ear and sqeezed her hand, then left. The silents continued to stretch on and on and on, until Tori said, "Okay not to be rude or anything but what was that all about?" Ana took a break from the glaring to look at Tori, the Derek, and then me, and sighed. She sat back against the couch, and in a very exhausted voice, said, "Sarah is very young and has not had her powers for very long, shes just learning to controll them. Shes also an extremely emotional person, which can activate and exhilerate her powers, like you just saw," Ana looked up into Simon's eyes, "I don't know that much about werewolves, only from what Ryne has told me, but I do know about mates. When a werewolf finds his mate, she is the only girl he will ever love and ever want to be with in his entire life." I felt Derek shift in his seat beside me. "It doesn't matter what the age difference is because age is just a number and for mates, that number is not important if your with the one you love. Sarah and Ryne have had this problem before were people would ask them about the age difference. Sarah has never thought she was good enough for Ryne because she is so young, and Ryne and I have been calming her down and trying to convince her for a long time so that she doesn't accidently kill herself. We have worked to hard with so many tears that we're not going to let some idiot hurt her! A wolf only has one mate in their whole life, which means he will never be fully happy, fully alive, if Sarah is gone. This is a very touchy subject for them, and I think myself, and everybody else in this house, would appreciate it you apologized to her. That is, if Ryne doesn't kill you." With that, Ana got up and walked out.

**okay sooooo... ya. hope you like it, and i also need ideas and opinions. i need to know who your favorite characters are so i can write a situation the envolves them, and i need to know boy band songs and girl songs cause the next chapters will be battle of the bands! girls vs. boys! so review please!**


End file.
